


NSFW BATIM Fanart Locker

by inkyvendingmachine



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: BATIMCthulhuAU, BATIMSlimerancherAU, Collection of Artwork, Fanart, Human/Monster Romance, JDS Escape AU, M/M, Multi, i don't know how to tag anything please don't trust my tags, light body horror, please read the intro / chapter 1 for more info
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyvendingmachine/pseuds/inkyvendingmachine
Summary: With so many websites either taking NSFW and banning it completely in every form, or not having nice options for me to post it with proper warnings to separate it out for those who don't want to see it, I've wandered in to the last fandom website that has nice tagging options to drop all my NSFW fanart. That is all that is in here, you have been warned.Please read chapter 1 / the introduction for more information.Last Update: Feb 2021
Relationships: Jack Fain/Sammy Lawrence, Joey Drew/Henry Stein, Joey Drew/Sammy Lawrence, Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Introduction; how this all works

So, Tumblr is all whiney about NSFW now. Twitter doesn't have a nice posting system, and all the private image posting apps for twitter are hosting in Japan where there's even stricter rules than the US around this content.

But I like the art of the drawn porn, so, I've of course ended up making some that I want to share somehow. I've never posted art on AO3 before, but I really like how thorough it's making-sure-people-know-they're-clicking-on-mature-content checks are, while still not making you jump through loopholes to get that content.

So I'm gonna be posting here, using each chapter to sort out scenes / aus, etc as I add more, probably leaving little blurbs on the pieces too, so I can link back here from other sites. The range can be from suggestive to extremely explicit, so just gonna weigh on the safe side and go with that.

There also might be some things like **body horror** and **dub-con** that I haven't tagged up top because of the following:  
Body horror will all be in the like, inky way probably. I will switch things around if this changes.  
The dub-con I tend to go for leans closer to "I didn't give my consent but I'm way into this now" than anything else. I've heard arguments on both sides on if this is dubcon or not, so uh, I'll leave that up to you.

There will be notes at the top of each chapter explaining what you're going to find below.

I think.... that's all I've got for now... hopefully this works out fine and isn't a dumb thing to do...


	2. ""Canon"" Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Either not based on a specific AU or based on my interpretations of the canon content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of these are not based on any specific AU, or are simply based on the official content and my interpretation of it.
> 
> \- Suggestive Commission of HenryxJoey

#### A commission I got for some Henry x Joey, with Joey pinning Henry against a wall.


	3. Cthulhu AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Cthulhu AU that was created from our Haunted Hijinx Call of Cthulhu RP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read more about the Cthulhu RP and AU here: https://inkyvendingmachine.tumblr.com/post/634272542510727169/bendy-call-of-cthulhu-haunted-hijinx-masterpost
> 
> Joey and Sammy are in a relationship in this AU, probably the healthiest one I'll ever touch lmao,  
> Also Sammy is trans.
> 
> \- Half dressed suggestive first time between Joey and Sammy  
> \- Also half dressed much later time, Sammy finding Joey's uhhh body mods?  
> \- Explicit Sammy/Joey in a closet probably  
> \- Explicit non-canon Jack/Sammy/Joey because a different sketch inspired me

#### Post Season 1 Game: Sammy and Joey's probably first time in bed together versus just getting handsy somewhere. Joey wants skin contact and does not care what's underneath; it's all Sammy.

#### Post timeskip; not canon any longer; Sammy finding out about Joey's body modifications in probably not the most sexy of ways,

#### this one is probably canon at _some_ point

#### this one is not canon, (yet??? who knows lmao) i drew an ot3 prompt on patreon and then noticed it was uh, also well positioned for an alternate version 


	4. Slime Rancher AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Humanshaped!Slime version of the Slime Rancher AU I indulge in with whatyouwantedmetosee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read more about Slime Rancher AU here: https://whatyouwantedmetosee.tumblr.com/tagged/batim-slime-rancher-au
> 
> obviously, this is the one that contains the human / human shaped slimes content in it. There's also some slime/slime stuff too, but in all drawings they're still human shaped.
> 
> \- Explicit Joey/Sammy!Slime initial concept doodles  
> \- Explicit collection of doodles of Sammy!Slime with Joey, Norman!Slime, and Jack!Slime.

#### Initial concept drawings of Sammy!Slime in human form, as well as taking advantage of sensitive ears.

#### Collection of Sammy!Slime with Joey, Norman!Slime (lmao) and Jack!Slime, to show off a few different features the slimes could have in these shapes.


	5. Escape AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the Escape!AU I obsess about with inkdemonapologist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read more about Escape AU here: https://inkdemonapologist.tumblr.com/escapeAU
> 
> So far, the only piece I have for this one is a 'what if,' based off the middle of the Rebound comic.
> 
> \- Fun What If of Joey managing to seduce Sammy in the shed; Could be considered dub-con.

#### based on Joey managing to flirt Sammy into kissing him in the rebound comic; what if Sammy just went with it, it's been a long time since he's had this kind of attention.


End file.
